


Play My Heartbeat

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: AND some uses of specific words, Anxiety, Comfort, Debut, Diet mentioned, Eating, Fade Out Situation, Fear, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, Lots of stuff happens, Love Confessions, M/M, Mature because there is ALOT of touching and kissing and slight grinding, Nightmare, SuperM The Beginning, Touching, Weight, baektaem, baektaem cannot keep their hands off of each other, before the fade out, dizzy - Freeform, gasping, it is a bit graphic, kissing back stage, late night, mature - Freeform, or their eyes, schedule, sleepy, snack, taembaek, tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Baekhyun gets up in the middle of the night to make a snack and accidentally wakes up Taemin because he didn't stop the microwaves obnoxious beeping in time.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taemin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	Play My Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt generator, I hope you all like it! 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes! It's the first day of November and I am so excited! Please have a good November, everyone! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

> 𝔹𝔼𝔽𝕆ℝ𝔼 𝔻𝔼𝔹𝕌𝕋

It began the same as it had the past four months... Baekhyun had been jolted awake by his own whine and heavy breathing, sweat causing his t-shirt to stick to his skin. The nightmares of debuting with no audience had gotten more and more frequent since the announcement of the group. Something about their existence being public now just made it all so much worse. Debuting in America? That had been beyond all of their wildest dreams and Baekhyun was not accustomed to thinking so lavishly or having hopes that he worried would never come to fruition. A soft groan escaped his lips as he rolled over, hand reaching for his phone and checking the time. It was three in the morning and judging by the light rustle of the sheets from the other bed in the room, Kai was still sound asleep.

The leader pushed himself up onto his feet after untangling his limbs from his blankets and padded his way as softly as he could towards the door. Opening said door was unsettling, trying to keep the noise as low as possible and yet in such silence even the smallest sound felt magnified by a thousand. As soon as he was in the hallway, he let out a breath he had no idea he had been holding and closed the door without making too much noise.

A chill ran through his frame as he made his way down the hallway and into the main area barefoot. He had to clamp a hand over his own mouth as to not scream out loud when he saw a figure curled up on the sofa. The blonde hair peaking out from beneath a blanket belonged to none other than Taemin, he could tell by the hand that was also revealing itself by clinging to a pillow beneath the dancer's head.

His comfort was food when he found it hard to sleep and his craving for the left overs of in and out burger right now was unrivaled despite the sleeping beauty in the room that was right next to the kitchen. Maybe he could get through this without waking him in the midst of it all. Slipping forward as silently as he could, he made his way into the kitchen area that was so close that this mission seemed almost impossible. However, his stomach quickly made a loud noise to alert him that aborting said mission and running back to his room was not an option. So he opted to set about getting everything together in a quick and quiet manner. It didn't take long to open up the fridge, take out one of the extra burgers and fries. Even less time to stick them on a plate and toss out the wrappings.

Slipping the plate into the microwave wasn't that noisy, the buttons however were what had unnerved the leader. The loud beep causing his fingers to tremble as he watched the light inside go on. Stepping back just enough to be able to see the couch, he chanced a look in the direction of the dancer only to find ruffled blonde hair sticking out from the blankets where it had been before. With a sigh of relief, he took out his phone and pressed to open the twitter app. Intending on just giving it a once over but the seconds quickly passed as he read more and more messages from fans and those who criticized him as well. He was so lost that he hadn't paid attention to the timer and before he knew it, the loud blaring echoed throughout the kitchen. He deposited his phone onto the island and reached to open the door, silently cursing under his breath.

As soon as he laid the plate onto the island next to his discarded phone, he glanced in the direction of the main room only to find a very sleepy eyed Taemin wrapped in a blanket making his way towards where Baekhyun stood.

In Baekhyun's eyes, Taemin was not only someone who had been in the industry for such a long time and had way more experience in it than he did; but he had taken a liking to him ever since they met the first time back in his rookie days, while Taemin himself had already been established as an idol at such a young age. Although Taemin wasn't older, the leader respected him for all he had been through and put forth to make himself into the entertainer he is today.

But as much of a fanboy as he is, seeing Taemin in any state other than his ready for the stage looks always threw him. Much like right at this very moment as Taemin is leaning against the counter and looking up at him with a cute expression in all of his raw beauty. If he was being truthful, he thought the dancer never really needed makeup or anything to make him look radiant ... _untouchable_.

"Couldn't sleep?" When Taemin speaks it breaks the silence, causing Baekhyun to jerk slightly. He had become so used to trying to be quiet and also way too lost in his thoughts to realize that any noise would be happening any time soon.

"Nightmare. Why were you on the couch?"

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to watch youtube before I went to bed but the blanket was warm and I fell asleep instead." The smile that spread across the dancer's lips caused Baekhyun's heart to skip a beat as he tried to reflect it on his own face, smiling back at the younger.

"Do you want some?" He motioned towards the food that was sitting proudly on the plate, steaming.

"I can't." He whined, low at first but exasperated near the end. Causing something low in the leader's stomach to tighten. "I'm on a diet right now."

The leader let out a huff of air and gripped a fry, dangling it in front of Taemin's face. "If you eat with someone who cares for you, it doesn't make you gain weight."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, just like eating during birthdays and holidays. You can't gain any weight." He leaned forward then and pushed the fry between his own lips, making a satisfied noise as he ate it then softly whispered "Eat with me?"

"I'm going to start using that now. I'm stealing it from you." Taemin's brow raised slightly before he reached near the plate and grabbed a fry, giving Baekhyun a poke on the nose with it before it disappeared between his lips. "It's so good"

"It really is, isn't it?" In that instance he had an overwhelming urge to place his mouth against the dancers, to lick and taste what he had been wishing to for so long. Really wanting Taemin to desire the same. "Who knew we would be in a rookie group at our age..." He decided on a topic instead and moved around the island to stand beside Taemin while pulling the plate nearest them.

"Not me." Taemin admitted as he began to pick up more fries, pushing them into his mouth and chewing happily. "But I think it's a good learning curve for all of us. Especially the ones who have been in one group for so long and have been used to just those around us...just in that circle, you know. This is giving us a chance to interact with one another in a whole different way. We're able to rely on and trust each other. Not to mention it's not like you and I haven't wanted to be able to spend more time together or share a stage before."

"I do remember mentioning that to you..."

"And I agreed to it. I think we work well together on stage and add the rest of the members and it makes a great show. We love our original groups of course, I miss all of SHINee every single day but this is a new learning curve for me while they are away."

Suddenly everything seemed serious and more heavy than Baekhyun felt like it was meant to be. He wanted to wrap his arms around Taemin, hold him so close and tell him everything would be okay. Before he could think longer on it though, Taemin poked his arm with a hesitant finger and gave him one of the brightest smiles.

"Care to cut that burger in half?"

Baekhyun reached for it and slowly began to rip it through the middle, using his hands to pull two sides apart instead of a knife, then handed one over to Taemin. The younger accepted it happily and began eating right away. The leader kept his eyes on him while slowly consuming his, watching as the dancer chewed and made noise affirming how delicious it was. "Eating with you makes everything better." The words had tumbled out of Baekhyun's mouth before he could stop them and only after they were out did he realize he hadn't thought that but instead was indeed breaking the silence that had been between them. "I mean, you- you're always so happy and it's good to see.. _that_ "

"I like eating with you too, hyung."

"You can call me by my name if you want. Instead of hyung, I don't mind either way. Just my name feels more..." _Intimate._ "..you know.

"Baekhyun-ah?"

It was as if the words made a home within his chest and spread warmth throughout his entire frame. Taemin calling him like this in such an close and comfortable setting... he felt that he needed to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Are you blushing, Baekhyun-ah? Hmm?"

Oh. _Oh._

Indeed, he was, his face was flushed and he felt warm all over. And with Taemin teasing him like this, it only caused that warmth to increase. "Keep teasing me and.."

"And you'll what?" Taemin's raised a brow and put the rest of the food he had been holding in his hand back onto the plate, head tilting slightly as he looked the eldest directly in the eyes. _Fearless._

"Just..." Baekhyun wasn't sure what to do now. The younger had been bold in asking such a thing, so bold in fact that it caused him to want to do _many_ things. "...eat your food, we have a long day tomorrow."

"We could have a long night."

"Taemin!" He scoffed, his hand going to playfully smack at the younger's shoulder. The dancer in question didn't play it off or break his gaze, which only furthered a slow but steady rise in Baekhyun's heart rate. "W-w-what are you talking about?"

"Hyung is cute.." Suddenly the relaxed look that the younger had on his features faded into something more dangerous, an expression he only ever wears on stage. "...I've seen it. The way you look at me when we're dancing, the way you dote on me or playfully tease me or find ways to get closer to me. I've seen you try and hold my gaze while we all shower until it becomes too curious, searching me and then you have to avert your eyes. Afraid everyone will find out who you are looking at, what you're feeling. Tell me I'm wrong?"

"Y-y-I-"

Taemin moved closer then, so close in fact that Baekhyun could feel warmth from his breath tickling his skin. When he swallowed, the noise caused him to jerk but that only spurred on a smile to form across the younger's lips as he placed a hand on the soft flesh of Baekhyun's cheek, cupping his face. "Is this okay?" His words were soft, so much so that Baekhyun thought he had imagined it. All the leader could do was nod numbly and watch as Taemin leaned in his direction, stopping just a breath away from his lips. Shoving down every ounce of worry or lack of confidence, Baekhyun placed his hand on Taemin's shoulder and closed the space between the two, pulling him flush against him as quickly as possible.

He had imagined his confession a thousand times over, in many different ways and each one had a different ending. Most were him being rejected or teased, the very few that were positive were the ones he would act cool and calm and be the one to assert his feelings and emotions aloud and confidently. But this, this moment was so fitting of his life... of Taemin's persona as well. It felt rushed that they were kissing already but _fuck it,_ he decided that whatever they chose to make of the moment was how it would be and that they didn't need to go by any rule book or social constraints.

Warmth surrounded him as Taemin wrapped his arms, including the blanket, around the both of them. The kiss had began as a way of feeling out the situation, just flesh against flesh, light touches that were now beginning to become more desperate as the leader began lick along the seam of the younger's mouth. When Taemin parted his lips, Baekhyun pushed the dancer back against the island in the middle of the kitchen and began licking into his mouth, tasting and savoring the new space of exploration. He wished he could reduce Taemin to a whining mess, begging him to not stop. But that quickly changed when Taemin gripped his shirt, flipped them and began walking back towards the couch with Baekhyun trying to keep up as he kept a firm grip on the hand holding onto his shirt. "Bottom or top?"

"E-excuse me?"

"Do you want to be beneath me or above me? We're not having sex, not in the main room. Unless you're into that?"

"I'm not against it but...if we were to do that here, we take a huge chance of getting caught by the others or a staff member."

"Agreed..." Taemin stood there at the couch nervously, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. _Now it was his turn to look cute._

"What's wrong? You're acting very adorable right now."

"Is this too fast? I just...I want to touch you, kiss you, I've wanted to do this for so long."

"Taemin, we both know what we want and I haven't asked you to stop yet, have I? If it's too much, I'll tell you. I trust you'll do the same, yeah?"

The moment their lips met again, Baekhyun let out a gasp as Taemin's energy that had been a low flame before was now burning hot, tongue tasting him in the same way he had done earlier to the dancer. Baekhyun allowed the younger to slowly move so that Baekhyun could lay down on the couch, he crawled back watching as Taemin went to go collect the blanket and then returned. If anything could cause someone to melt, it would be the Lee Taemin's gaze. Baekhyun knew he too had a gaze that might be strong but there was something different in that of the dancer. A shiver ran down his spine as he watched Taemin climb on top of him, bringing the blanket along so that it could drape over their bodies should someone come into the main room. "I like the feeling of you on top of me-"

"I like the feeling of you beneath me. We're... going to.. get lost for a little while. Yeah?" Taemin posed the question in such a soothing tone, easing the nerves within Baekhyun's trembling frame. "Are you okay?" The younger had clearly noticed as he situated himself comfortably, one hand resting beside of the elders head while the other cupped Baekhyun's face. He nodded a little too quickly and the dancer took that as a reason for concern. "Talk to me, Baekhyun. This won't work if we don't communicate."

"I'm nervous. I feel like, yeah, we know how we feel but I didn't get to say it."

"Say it..." Taemin reassured him by brushing his thumb against the curve of Baekhyun's lip. "...I want to hear it."

"I like you." The words tumbled out so quickly that he worried he didn't understand, so he said them again and louder. "I really like you."

"I really like you too." He hadn't noticed it before, but he sure did now. Taemin had lifted himself off of Baekhyun's body slightly, shifted so that they were barely touching, waiting for him to give the okay to continue. "I have for a while."

"Not as long as me." He stated, but gripped onto Taemin's hips beneath the blanket and gave them a squeeze, signalling he was okay. When Taemin raised a brow, the leader nodded and slowly began to feel the comfortable pressure of the younger on top of him once again. "I've liked you for so long that I'm pretty sure the entirety of EXO knows about my crush."

"Mm, do they? Have they said anything?" Taemin didn't wait for a reply, instead he dove right in to covering Baekhyun's face in sloppy open mouthed kisses, his tongue darting out each time to taste his soft skin.

"I once stayed up all night watching content from one of your comebacks.." His lips parted in a gasp, fingers gripping into the fabric of Taemin's pajama bottoms as the younger moved to Baekhyun's pulse point and began sucking, tongue dancing along the sensitive area as he did so. "...and..." Baekhyun moved to allow his legs to wrap around the younger, thighs pressing tight against the him. "...and..." He felt dizzy, head spinning as his eyelids fluttered closed. "...Jongdae...he found me in the morning, I was laying on my stomach so..I didn't see...ahh.." Taemin had moved to his earlobe, nibbling and sucking gently while deliberately breathing heavy in his ear. Baekhyun couldn't help but grind his hips, pressing up against the man above him. The minute a light groan could be heard from the dancer, Baekhyun couldn't help but moan softly, opting to do the same motion with his hips once again. He wondered if he could feel how turned on he was already becoming, just from the bare minimum.

"You're being bold.." Taemin gasped, grinding his hips down against Baekhyun and showing just how good it could feel when a dancers hips moved in such quick motions. "... finish your sentence."

His tongue felt heavy in his mouth, body heat rising to such an uncomfortable height that he felt breathless. Each movement of Taemin's hips caused heat to lick inside of his stomach, flames daring to push his desire to the edge and if it kept going this way, he feared it would be over before it even began. He made a low whine, hips pressing up but stuttering as he did so, his chest heaving and fingers digging - what he would imagine would be bordering on painful - into Taemin's hips. "...he looked over my shoulder.." When Taemin halted all of his movements abruptly, the world shifted and Baekhyun stilled as well, eyes trying to find focus as he attempted to level out his breathing. Taemin looked him directly in the eyes then and he felt like he could fall into that gaze. Get lost and never ever want for a way out. "...he saw you on the screen and me beaming like a lovesick schoolboy and I didn't live it down for an entire week. Actually, they still bring it up." Hesitantly, he reached out and placed a hand on the side of the dancers face, his thumb tracing over his soft cheek while his long fingertips danced along Taemin's jaw. The beauty Lee Taemin possesses is unlike any other, it has both an innocent and sinister look mixed in. He's full of bubbly notions and positive caring words most of the time but give him a stage _and apparently an intimate heated setting_ and he transforms into something unlike anything the leader had ever laid eyes upon. "Danger. Two years after I had my debut with EXO. I binged every stage. I watched as you controlled so much with your body. And Taemin, every comeback since.."

"I remember after EXO debuted, we all had a little get together with the CEO's and producers. Really private with only a few selected people and you were so funny and adorable. I told you how beautiful your voice was. How I was jealous of your control and the notes you could reach."

"You also told me you had heard every raw from our album."

"I did. Because I was curious and they agreed to let me have them. I still do. Have all of the raw files."

"I wish I had your raw files." The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them and the look on Taemin's face would have caused him to fall off of the couch if he weren't being anchored by the dancers body.

"Is that what you want? My _raw_ files?"

"That just sounds really weird, not bedroom talk."

Taemin laughed with his entire heart and soul, in that moment Baekhyun tried to engrave the scene in his memory for visiting on his more solemn days. "What if I told you.." As soon as the words spewed from plump lips, the leader tightened his legs around Taemin and waited as the younger lowered his mouth to Baekhyun's ear. "...I could feel how hard you are through the fabric of your pajamas... I want you to feel me too..." And with that, Taemin applied a torturous amount of pressure as he began to grind agonizingly slow against Baekhyun. He it was true, he could feel how heavy and hard Taemin had become. Baekhyun had been so wrapped up in the moment, in his own worries and thoughts that he had almost missed the point completely. They wanted each other, this was something they both desired. "...I want you... I want you so bad..."

Words were failing him as his mind began to fog over in the intensity of it all, he lost himself within the haze of the moment, within the warmth of Taemin's embrace, and gave his affirmation. "I _want_ this, I want _you,_ Don't stop."

──────⊱⁜⊰──────

> 𝔸𝔽𝕋𝔼ℝ 𝔻𝔼𝔹𝕌𝕋

His clothes were sticking to his skin, his lungs were burning and he couldn't catch his breath. The excitement that buzzed through his frame felt like electricity as he slipped to the side, hand pulling at his ear piece. "It went well!" He called back towards the rest of SuperM, who were all just as buzzed as he was once backstage. "You did good! Great job! The crowd seemed to love it!" Reassurances only went so far, he knew that everyone including himself were tearing apart their own performance. Thoughts that they could have done something differently, they made a mistake even if it was small and no one noticed... all that could go on and on forever if they let it. Baekhyun had begun to get lost in his own thoughts, darkness sweeping in and trying to take over as he began to rid himself of his in ear set and everything else attached to his body, depositing them near the tray where the others were slowly beginning to place theirs.

"Woo!" Taemin slipped up next to him, eyes bright and mouth pulled into a big smile. "You were so cool up there. You did amazing. We did amazing, all of us. They were so loud and so happy. I love it!" Taemin did the same, dropping his pack and in ears onto the table for the crew to put away.

Sometimes it felt like the dancer was a button, that if Baekhyun pressed it then all of his worries would soon disappear. "You were cool, you are phenomenal." He reached out, gripped Taemin's shoulders and pulled them into a darker area, lips quickly finding purchase on Taemin's throat. The dancer sighed out, hands finding purchase in Baekhyun's hair as he tasted Taemin's glistening skin.

"We're going to get caught..."

"I've told my manager" Baekhyun admitted, moving to look Taemin in the eyes as he placed a short open mouthed kiss to the younger's lips. "He knows. He'll tell the proper people and let them know. There's no one back here with a camera."

"And when there is? You have sasaengs, Baekhyun."

"So do you."

"Which is why we need to be careful."

"I know, you're right, so we should go to the dressing room.."

"We should wait until.."

Baekhyun's hands had slipped beneath Taemin's shirt, fingertips pressing against warm shoulder blades. He knew Taemin liked that, liked feeling his hands move over his body and grip when he felt out of control. Their night together showed as much, Taemin gasping and groaning with each thrust as Baekhyun held onto him as if his life depended on it. Crescents had shown up on his skin the next morning, scratches that went down so low that they disappeared beneath his pants. He removed his hands from the dancer's body and watched as Taemin moved to pull his jacket off, and pulled the two of them even further into the darkened area. The excitement that began to build within Baekhyun's frame made him feel light and weightless as he watched Taemin stare him down, eyes burning into him, blonde hair falling in his face. This outfit on Taemin...the red pants...the shirt...Baekhyun's mouth felt dry.

"Do you want to play this game? With staff and cameras around? Baekhyun-ah~.." His voice was soft yet laced with poison as Taemin pinned Baekhyun against one of the walls with his body, his right hand coming up to toy with a strand of Baekhyun's hair. "...hmm?"

"Tell me that you want me."

"I want you..."

The fact of how easy it was sent Baekhyun's body into overdrive as he leaned his head back, baring his neck for Taemin who was quick to dip down and begin kissing along the expanse of the leader's throat. Wet, open mouthed, and sloppy. Baekhyun sighed, fingers finding their way beneath the shirt that adorned the dancer's body once again, nails raking up to his shoulder blades -- leaving behind marks that they would be chastised for again later. "We are being so unprofessional right now..."

Taemin laughed, low in his chest as his lips moved to cover Baekhyun's in a sensual kiss, slow and smooth like water lapping at a shore. They savored each other, tasting in slow strokes of their lips and tongues.

"Hyungs?"

The two jumped, Baekhyun letting out a scream while Taemin made a sound of surprise. Hesitant eyes found Lucas, wide eyed and staring at them both. Of course since he was younger, he wasn't saying anything and instead opted for giving the both of them a warm smile.

"We were just..." Baekhyun began, voice shaking.

"Kissing." Taemin continued before reaching down to pick up his discarded jacket and then walked over to where Lucas was standing. "How long have you been here?"

"I-I'm-Sorry. I just..."

"Cat got your tongue? Or should I say Ten?"

"Hmm?" Ten answered after hearing his name and made his way over to where Taemin was standing, leaning his body against his hyung's arm. "Did you call for me?"

"Lucas just caught us kissing, I think he's in shock."

Baekhyun watched in awe as the two of them began to joke around, teasing Lucas, laughing and acting as though none of this was a surprise. He could get used to this, the laid back chill of this entire setting. It wasn't long before all three turned on him and began teasing as well, Baekhyun seemed to blush a lot quicker than he used to.

"Are we all teasing Baekhyun-hyung?" Taeyong slid over towards where they were all standing, arms wrapping around Ten. "Is it because he and Taemin-hyung are dating?"

"How do you all know already? Well...apart from Lucas."

"Lucas knows, he was just shocked to see us kissing so...graphically in public." Taemin countered, reaching out to pinch Baekhyun's cheek. Who in turned noticed that he wasn't the only one blushing right now. The apple of the dancer's cheeks were starting to take on a slight flush, hands fiddling with the rings on his hands a little too often. When not on stage or in the bedroom, Lee Taemin was the best sight to see.

"How do they all know?" Baekhyun asked, moving towards Lucas and giving him a slight hug, hands patting the younger's back. 

"Why wouldn't we? You two have been so touchy and close lately. This morning Taemin-hyung made breakfast and was very obvious about serving you first." Ten recalled, hands giving Taeyong's wrists a squeeze.

Baekhyun couldn't grasp the fact that just those acts alone would cause anyone to guess that they were now exploring what it felt like to be with one another. They had always done similar things, hadn't they. Or at least... somewhat.

──────⊱⁜⊰──────

The debut in America had went better than Baekhyun ever imagined it would. They had not only sold over two hundred thousand copies but also charted at number one on billboard. This was something Baekhyun nor any of them had ever imagined happening in their wildest dreams. They were a rookie group and it had been their debut. All of them knew what it was like to debut, but never like this. Their success led them to beginning their first ever tour and they would be performing at Madison Square Gardens _tomorrow_. A place that he fondly remembered Taemin squealing the second he heard the name. _It's THE Madison Square Gardens, Baekhyun-ah~ You know!! So many great performers have been on that stage. For us to be able to set foot on it is... an honor. I want to lay on the stage during soundcheck and just take it in. Take in the greats who have been there._ He had assured him that of course he could and that he would join him in that moment, in that excitement.

Baekhyun rolled over in his bed. The entire group was staying at a hotel for the night, each in their own rooms and would be ready to set out again after this concert date was over. So far every performance had went well, they were all having so much fun with each other and with their beautiful fans. The energy that the crowds were giving them had him super charged and made it difficult to sleep, difficult to do anything but look forward to seeing them again. 

Something in the night air made him feel a little extra sentimental than usual, a soft pang beginning in his chest and traveling to his stomach. The sensation spurred on his fingers to reach for his phone. Navigating to his text messages, he glanced at the name he had given the dancer. _Taeminnie_ but with a heart beside of it. Sure, he had to give every member of SuperM an emoji in order to keep it from leaking if it were to ring while he were doing anything but regardless... the heart on Taemin's meant something slightly more intimate. Hesitant eyes glanced at the clock to see that it was indeed too late to text the man who had made a place in the leader's heart. Tossing his phone back onto the table, he rolled over and pulled his pillow close. He wanted to hear Taemin's voice, to talk to him until the nervous excitement within his chest settled, until he drifted off to sleep. He needed his _happy button_. And he wanted to give Taemin back the same care in return.

A knock sounded throughout the suite. Baekhyun groaned and pushed himself off of the bed and onto his feet, pillow still in hand as he made his way towards the door. He leaned forward to peek out of the hole just in case it would be a sasaeng. The minute his brain registered exactly what his eyes were seeing, he tossed his pillow as far as he could behind him and yanked the door open. Taemin slipped inside quickly, making his way towards the bed and perching himself on the edge. The leader shut the door as quietly as possible, for what reason he had no clue, and clicked the lock. "What brings you here? I thought you would be sleeping?" Seeing the younger here, like this, dressed in pajamas with lightly tousled hair felt like a dream and if it were, he did not want to wake up just yet.

"I missed you." Taemin beamed up at him as he made his way towards the younger, hands going into his hair before leaning to place a chaste kiss to his forehead. "I need my battery, I need a recharge."

"Poor happy button..." the leader teased, allowing the younger to wrap his arms around him and lean his head against his chest. Baekhyun ran his fingers through Taemin's hair slowly, allowing the both of them to just take in the sensation of finally being together again after not having seen each other since they checked into the hotel. "...you missed me?"

"A lot." He felt Taemin nuzzle his face against him, taking in slow deep breaths of his scent. He couldn't tease him about that, he was currently reveling in the aroma that was purely Taemin. He would surround himself with it if he could, bathe in it. They stayed like that, just taking each other in without saying a word, for a few minutes. Neither of them daring to move or break the silence as they recharged just a little in each other's arms.

"I missed you too. A lot." Baekhyun admitted, finally, before detaching himself from the younger and moving over to the mini fridge. "Do you want anything?"

"Nope, I'm all good." Taemin leaned forward, pulling off his slippers and tossing them as close to the door as they would go before crawling up onto the bed. It took him a minute of wrestling with the blankets, whispered little huffs of air with each position that wasn't working, before he finally was able to get beneath them and nuzzle close up to one of the pillows that hadn't been tossed to the floor the minute Baekhyun had seen Taemin beaming up at the door. "I want to sleep here tonight."

"I would like that, actually. If you really want to." Baekhyun made his way back to the bed and gently climbed beneath the blankets with ease, slipping up behind Taemin and wrapping his arm around him. "I'll be the big spoon."

"I like being the little spoon." Taemin admitted as a smile tugged at his impossibly plump lips. "It makes me feel cute."

"You are." Baekhyun assured him as he placed a kiss to the dancer's shoulder then snuggled up as close to him as he could get, chest flush against the younger's back.

"We'll do well tomorrow, right?" Taemin's voice was so small when he felt insecure, his body going taut. It was as if Baekhyun could hear the worry cogs turning in the younger's brain and he sympathized with him as he too had been there many times. Their occupation came with that worry, the constant state of thinking something could go wrong during any performance. And then the ever difficult times of berating yourself if you do make mistakes.

"Of course, it will go well." He assured him. The second his words left his lips, he could noticeably feel as the dancer started to relax a little before turning to face Baekhyun, nose pressing right up against his. "I thought you liked being the little spoon?"

"I want to see you as I fall asleep." His arms snaked around Baekhyun, pulling them as close as they could get. The older mirrored the same, placing his arm over Taemin and allowing him to move to lay his head against the other arm as he stretched it out beneath the younger. "Goodnight, Baekhyun-ah~"

The world was a good place with people like Taemin in it, Baekhyun had decided. Nights like these, moments like this, times where he could rely upon and be relied upon were the highlights of his day and he hoped they would continue to be like that. With the warmth of his love surrounding him and the scent that always seemed to settle into his chest and calm any storm, he felt his eyelids growing heavy. "Goodnight, Taeminnie~" And with that, he allowed himself to be swept up into a dreamless sleep with a new found excitement to waking up next to the one person who he would happily pour all of his affections onto.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked this please consider leaving kudos and/or comments.


End file.
